


In love with Judas

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, criptic narrative
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él era un Rey, sin corona, que atentaba contra sus ideales.<br/>Él era una Oveja descarriada que no podía ver la verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In love with Judas

**Author's Note:**

> Altamente inspirado e influenciado por la canción "Judas" de Lady Gaga.

**-1-**

¿Acaso estaba haciendo algo malo?

¿Estaba mal querer ayudar a sus amigos los pokémon?

Si no era así, entonces… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué aquel chico no le entendía?

Cuando lo vio en Accumula, supo que era diferente a los demás. Él no libero a sus pokémon, se quedó con ellos, sí, pero tampoco dijo que estaba loco como todos.

¿Qué también eran sus amigos?

Si eso era cierto,  _él_  no tendría por qué guardarlos en esas horribles pokébolas, que no hacían más que limitarlos. Y muy a contra de sus propias ideas, lo enfrentó en una batalla. Su padre tenía razón. Solo así les haría entender.

Pero ellos estaban felices a su lado… y perdió.

¡El resultado fue increíblemente extraño!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eran felices así?

Entonces lo entendió, el era especial… sí.

No buscaba poder como el resto de los humanos, pero no era débil, amaba a sus pokémon.  _Él_  no era  _blanco_  o  _negro_. Era algo más…

Era como él.

Tan como él, que sería el héroe perfecto.  _Él_  podría hacer un mundo mejor a su lado…juntos…

Pero… ¿Estaría de  **su**  lado?

**-2-**

Eso que hacía no estaba bien. Lo sabía

Separar a los pokémon de los humanos. Simplemente no era posible, bueno lo era… pero por alguna razón estaban juntos ¿o no? Todo lo que se le había sido enseñado desde chico, de cómo los pokémon y los humanos eran amigos, se ayudaban mutuamente y tenían peleas para crecer ambos en un proceso de maduración y fortaleza… ¿No podía estar equivocado o sí?

Muchas veces dudaba al respecto, siempre que lo enfrentaba, que peleaba contra él. Cuando su intensa y determinada mirada verdosa lo detenía, y aun antes de hablar sabía que quería una pelea.

Siempre que se encontraba con N, el chico revolucionaba su mundo entero, o su forma de verlo. Con su voz lo atrapaba, con sus palabras lo envolvía, y aunque sus métodos fueran contradictorios, ciertamente podían convencerlo. Después de todo el chico llegaba a un nivel de pelea con esos pokémon salvajes, a los cuales el jamás podría haber logrado con sus pokémon… al menos no en tan poco tiempo. Y verlo a él, un chico tan raro e introvertido, ¿y porque no? hasta escalofriante, actuar de una manera tan natural con ellos, podría convencer a cualquiera…

¿O solo a Black?

**-3-**

No, no quiso estarlo. El no quiso ser su amigo.

Bien, si así  _él_  lo quería. Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas. Ambos eran los héroes, reyes…

Pero  _él_  era un rey sin corona que atentaba contra Sus ideales.

**-3.5-**

Ciertamente, no podía hacerse de la vista gorda, y creer que él estaba bien. No podía. Si bien sus ideales eran bien intencionados, no era la forma; robando pokémons y atacando entrenadores.

Así es, N no era malo, sus intenciones tampoco. Lo malo fue esa falta de contacto humano durante su vida

El chico no era más que una oveja descarriada que no podía ver _La verdad._

**-0-**

Y en ninguno de los casos, se pudo ceder.

¿Cómo cuando lo que estaba en juego  _era una ideología_  tan pura pero  _manchada_ _por_ _la intolerancia_?

¿Cómo cuando lo que estaba en juego era una verdad tan subjetiva que solo era medida en una batalla?

Pero, solo así alguien tendría razón

¿O no?

**-Holy-**

Era curioso que el mismo fuera un rey. No se sentía real. Pero según N lo era, ambos eran iguales, no por nada tenían a un pokémon legendario. Zekrom de su lado y del chico extraño estaba Reshiram.

Sí, N tenía razón. Y tal vez, cuando lo conoció, lo hubiera puesto en duda además de insultar al extraño chico, pero no ahora.

El ahora era diferente. En el ahora, el chico había recorrido todo Unova hasta llegar a la liga, donde se encontró con él. Le haría ver la verdad. Y no era la verdad absoluta, sería estúpido suponer que la sabía. Era la única verdad que el chico delante de él necesitaba.

**-Fool-**

Cuando dijo que sabía que llegaría… mintió. Le sorprendió verlo ahí. Sí, dijo muchas cosas parecidas, pero creyó que lo tomaría como un loco. Pero hey, ahí estaba, eso estaba bien. Ahora le haría ver que él estaba en lo correcto, que sus sueños se llevarían a cabo.

Y que desde un principio debió haber estado de su lado.

Porque  _Black_  era el único humano que le agradaba tanto… y eso era un problema.

**-Still in love with Judas-**

Había terminado. N se había ido, Black se había quedado atrás.

Y había dos palabras que cada uno recordaba, cuyo significado exacto conocían.

"Me agradas."

"Tú también."


End file.
